Bébé bonheur
by FanficMangaDreams
Summary: J'ai cru que je serai seule à jamais et pourtant, me voilà femme, épouse et mère. J'ai cru que je serai éternellement malheureuse, et je vois le bonheur avec mon mari et mon bébé. Notre bébé. Une part de nous deux. Elle n'est pas l'erreur que je croyais avoir commise. Notre enfant est le doux soulagement d'un passé de misère.


**_Un OS sur la parenté de Katniss et Peeta. J'attends vos reviews ! Bises ! FanficMangaDreams._**

* * *

**Bébé bonheur**

Je vais tous les tuer. Tous, sans exception, si ils ne déguerpissent pas du perron de ma maison sur le champ. Peeta est dehors, avec eux, essayant de faire partir ces journalistes bruyants par des mots posés et simples. Ça ferait longtemps que j'aurais décoché une flèche pour les effrayer, si ça ne tenait qu'à moi. Je serre les poings. Je regarde à l'extérieur, à travers le voilage de la chambre de ma fille, afin de voir si les choses sont calmées. Mais apparemment, non.

Haymitch sort de sa maison, en fureur, et vocifère des insultes et des jurons à tout va, son couteau et une bouteille dans chacune de ses mains. Je vois Peeta se frotter le visage. Il jette un rapide coup d'œil dans ma direction et je suppose qu'il a deviné que je suis avec notre bébé pour m'assurer qu'il ne lui arrivera rien. Je voudrais lui hurler de rentrer, de venir m'étreindre et de m'embrasser en me jurant qu'il ne nous arrivera rien, mais il reste dehors, posté devant la porte d'entrée, les bras fortement croisés sur son torse, à attendre que ces reporters daignent s'en aller.

Foutus journalistes du Capitole. Je les hais.

Finalement, au bout de deux heures de négociation agitées, Peeta et Haymitch réussissent à les faire sortir de l'enceinte du Village des Vainqueurs. Mon mentor reste dehors, assis sur les marches, à boire son alcool. Il fixe l'entrée du village d'un œil mauvais et joue avec son couteau suisse.

Je sors ma fille de son berceau et la serre contre moi, son petit corps le long de ma cage thoracique, en laissant aller doucement mes larmes. La petite s'agite doucement mais ne se réveille pas pour autant. Je m'installe dans le rocking-chair et prends une couverture en polyester non loin de moi pour la couvrir et la réchauffer. Je pleure encore.

Je pleure car j'en ai assez de devoir vivre dans la peur constante qu'on me reprenne Peeta ou qu'on m'enlève notre bébé. Ces journalistes alimentent ma peur. Comme si j'avais vraiment besoin de ça. Surtout que ma fille a à peine deux semaines. Et elle n'a pas besoin de ressentir mon angoisse constante. Elle paraît tellement fragile tant elle est petite.

Je me balance lentement sur le rocking-chair. Le souffle de mon bébé se répercute dans mon cou et j'aime ça. Son odeur m'apaise également. Elle a cette odeur qui appartient bel et bien aux nourrissons, même après quelques bains. Je caresse d'une main ses cheveux bruns et embrasse sa tempe en essayant de ne pas la déranger. Je garde l'arête de mon nez collée près de ses yeux clos pour respirer son parfum et me calmer. Mes larmes cessent.

La porte s'ouvre doucement et je rouvre les paupières. Peeta se dirige vers nous. Il se gratte l'arrière de la tête avant de s'accroupir à côté de moi. Je cesse graduellement mon mouvement de bascule et le regarde. Notre fille bouge un peu contre moi et un souffle plus profond vient caresser ma peau lorsqu'elle s'immobilise de nouveau. Je replace sa couverture et une de mes paumes touche la joue de Peeta. Sa main se pose mon genou.

** - Ils sont loin ? **je murmure. **Ils ne reviendront plus ?**

** - Je vais passer un coup de fil à notre cher Plutarch**, répond Peeta à voix basse. **Il va se souvenir longtemps de ce que je vais lui dire…**

** - Peeta, promets moi que personne ne viendra… Que personne, jamais, ne…**

** - Je te le promets, mon amour. Juré**, dit-il en embrassant mon front et en se relevant pour passer ce fameux coup de téléphone

Et il sort de la pièce après avoir caressé le fin duvet de cheveux de notre bébé. Je me relève et je positionne la tête de ma fille dans le creux de mon coude tandis que je soutiens son corps de mon bras. Elle émet un petit bruit et une de ses menottes s'accroche à ma chemise.

Je vais dans notre chambre, à Peeta et moi, et je couche notre enfant à plat ventre, en détachant ses touts petits doigts de mon corsage, sur l'oreiller de mon mari. Je sais à quel point elle aime l'odeur de son père. Je mets correctement la couverture sur elle et je me couche sur le flanc, à côté d'elle, ma tête sur mes doigts refermés. Elle serre le taie dans son minuscule poing et sa bouche en forme de cœur s'entrouvre légèrement. Et dire que je ne voulais pas être mère…

J'entends la voix de Peeta au rez-de-chaussée. Il semble énervé. Il parle fort et il doit certainement marcher de long en large dans le salon. Il est d'habitude très diplomate, mais depuis la naissance de notre bébé, il se montre ferme et imperturbable. Et il obtient ce qu'il veut au passage. Je soupire. Plutarch Heavensbee et ces journalistes ne nous lâcheront jamais si l'on ne fait rien. Heureusement que Peeta s'en charge. Je serais capable de me rendre au Capitole et de tous les assassiner pour promettre un avenir paisible à mon enfant et à mon mari.

Quelques minutes plus tard, un grand silence s'est installé au rez-de-chaussée, suivi de bruits de pas dans les escaliers. Je tourne la tête vers la porte de la chambre, encore ouverte, et je vois que Peeta s'est arrêté quelques instants devant la porte de la chambre de notre fille, avant de voir que j'étais avec elle dans la nôtre. Il entre doucement et s'allonge en face de notre bébé, sa tête à côté de la sienne paraissant énorme. La petite bouge alors et sa main se pose alors sur la joue de son père, qui arbore un sourire gaga.

Instinctivement, je sens qu'elle va se réveiller dans les minutes, voire les secondes qui arrivent. Je pose ma main qui paraît gigantesque sur son ventre et le caresse doucement. Le visage de notre fille se contorsionne doucement avant de s'immobiliser pour bâiller et elle ouvre à moitié les paupières. Ses yeux bleu foncé - qui s'éclairciront au fil des mois - scrutent son père avant de se refermer doucement.

Puis, son visage vire du rose pâle au rouge et je comprends qu'elle va pleurer. Elle a faim. Je me relève et dis à Peeta de me rejoindre avec notre bébé dans la cuisine. Je suis trop fatiguée pour lui donner le sein. Je m'active alors pour préparer son biberon de lait, le doser correctement et le chauffer. Les pleurs de ma fille résonnent dans les escaliers et quand Peeta arrive, je vois qu'il la porte contre lui, la tête de notre fille posée sur son épaule, près de son cou. Elle paraît tellement minuscule…

Il la secoue doucement pour la calmer pendant que le biberon chauffe et lui murmure des « Sshhh… » à répétition, son nez posé sur le crâne de notre nourrisson. Il embrasse parfois ses cheveux bruns et soutient sa tête d'une main. Quand le 'bip' du chauffe-biberon annonce que le repas de notre bébé est prêt, je secoue de nouveau le biberon et en verse quelques gouttes sur mon poignet pour vérifier la température. Le lait est tiède. Je tends la tétine à Peeta après qu'il ait calé la petite, toujours en train de pleurer, sur un bras, et il s'assoit sur une chaise de la cuisine pour nourrir notre bébé.

J'observe l'attendrissante scène se déroulant sous mes yeux. Peeta ne quitte pas les grands yeux bleus de notre fille qui le scrutent, légèrement écarquillés. Puis, les paupières de l'enfant se ferment délicatement tout en tétant et la menotte de la petite se raccroche au majeur de son père.

Pendant ce temps, je pars ouvrir la porte et j'appelle doucement Haymitch, toujours assis sur les marches du perron. Nous sommes fin janvier et il fait un froid de canard. Quelques tas de neige jonchent les rues du Village. Mais avec ce que Haymitch boit… il ne doit pas avoir bien froid. Mon mentor se retourne cependant et demande comment vont Peeta et notre nourrisson. Je l'invite à entrer pour qu'il en ait la réponse de ses propres yeux. Et également pour qu'il ne reste pas dehors, cela me pince le cœur de le savoir seul.

Dans la cuisine, Peeta est debout et tapote le dos de notre bébé. Il adresse un sourire à notre mentor quand ce dernier arrive dans la cuisine, me précédant. J'entends que notre fille a fait son rôt et je demande à Peeta de me la donner, ce qu'il fait. Notre enfant passe la majeure partie de son temps à dormir dans mes bras, ou quelque part avec moi ou son père. Je l'emmène avec moi dans le salon pendant que Peeta et Haymitch discutent un peu, ce dernier l'œil mauvais rivé sur la fenêtre, vers l'extérieur.

J'enveloppe mon bébé dans un épais plaid se trouvant sur le canapé et la berce doucement en tournant lentement dans la pièce. La chaleur émanant du feu qui crépite dans la cheminée m'apaise et le doux bébé posé dans mes bras, _mon _bébé, lâche un soupir de contentement. Sa menotte se pose sur une de ses paupières closes et ses lèvres s'entrouvrent légèrement. Je me penche doucement et embrasse le sommet de sa minuscule tête. Je lui donne tellement d'amour. Elle est ma vie.

Je commence à chanter. « _La Chanson de la Vallée_ ». La berceuse la tranquillise tandis qu'elle s'enfonce à peu plus dans les bras de Morphée. Étonnement, depuis qu'elle est née, je ne rattache plus pertinemment cette chanson à mon père ou à ma petite sœur. Je croyais que les fantômes du passé me hanteraient toute ma vie. En réalité, ils me calment et me permettent d'avancer assurément.

Peeta, mon mari, raccompagne Haymitch chez lui une heure plus tard. Notre mentor ne supporte pas d'être loin de son précieux trésor alcoolisé. Avant de partir, il serre doucement deux doigts de mon bébé entre les siens et m'ébouriffe les cheveux comme si j'étais encore restée une adolescente de seize ans avant de passer le seuil avec Peeta à ses trousses. Même si il ne sera pas long, être loin de mon époux m'angoisse. Je me sens vide et exposée aux cruautés du monde. La petite le sent aussi car elle ouvre les yeux et regarde autour d'elle avant de poser son regard sur mon visage. Ses iris bleues me scrutent et je ne tente pas de résister à sa beauté et son charme évidents. Elle toussote et je me sens fondre. Elle aurait pu faire n'importe quoi que j'en aurais été fière.

Je remonte les escaliers et la pose dans son berceau une fois arrivée de sa chambre. Encore une fois, sa main était accrochée à mon chemisier et je la défais lentement pour ne pas la brusquer. Son minuscule poing s'accroche à l'ours en peluche non loin d'elle et elle se tourne sur le ventre. Je repose sa couverture couleur prune sur son frêle corps et je ferme la deuxième couche de rideaux. Je lui embrasse la joue délicatement.

Je décide de faire un peu de rangement dans la chambre. Elle pullule d'objets et de vêtements pour bébé. La commode sur laquelle nous changeons ses couches est en désordre et je range correctement le matériel. Je replie également quelques bodys, gilets et ensembles que je dispose dans les tiroirs de la commode. Des peluches jonchent le sol sans que je ne sache trop comment elle y sont arrivées et je les replace correctement. Je remets le plaid sur le dos du rocking-chair et j'allume le baby phone. Je branche la veilleuse au pied du mur à côté de la porte que je referme soigneusement après être sortie de la pièce.

Je m'adosse au mur du couloir et je ferme les yeux. Il m'est difficile de laisser mon bébé seul dans une pièce mais je sais que si je reste éternellement avec elle, ça ne lui apportera pas que du bien. A contrecœur, je m'en détache pour une heure, deux. Mais mon mari est là.

Peeta m'enlace dans ses bras forts lorsqu'il me trouve contre ce mur et m'embrasse le cou délicatement. Je le serre contre moi et je lui dis que je l'aime, ce qui le touche indéfiniment depuis la première fois que je le lui ai avoué. Son étreinte se renforce et je dépose un baiser sur sa jugulaire, mes bras autour de sa nuque. Je suis heureuse d'avoir retrouver ma taille normale. Avec un ventre rond, ce n'était pas évident de le prendre dans mes bras. Il semble penser la même chose car il me fait remarquer à quel point mon ventre distendu lui manque, que ça lui est étrange de ne plus le caresser. Je souris subtilement.

Il ouvre légèrement la porte de la chambre de notre fille et y jette un coup d'œil protecteur avant de la refermer. Je le revois le jour de mon accouchement, pleurant de joie quand la sage-femme avait posé notre fille sur ma poitrine. J'avais compris à ce moment-là qu'être tombée enceinte n'avait pas été l'erreur que je croyais avoir commise. Je revois Peeta la porter après qu'elle ait reçu tous les premiers soins nécessaires. Je ne l'ai jamais vu aussi heureux et épanoui depuis ce jour et sa joie ne cesse d'augmenter au fil des jours. Son bonheur fait le mien, je n'ai jamais arrêté de le lui dire.

Je reprends mes esprits quand il m'embrasse à pleine bouche. Je lui adresse un timide sourire et me mets à rougir. Il agrippe solidement ma taille et je sens le bout de ses doigts sous mon chemisier. Je lui attrape ses poignets et réussis à articuler, avec difficulté :

** - Pas ici…**

Il nous entraîna dans notre chambre sans rompre notre contact et je glisse ma main dans ses cheveux bouclés, savourant à pleins poumons son odeur de pâte à pain et de cannelle. Je le poussais sur notre lit et me mis à califourchon sur lui alors que son membre durcissait sous moi. Nos doigts s'entrelacent fortement, se serrent, avant de parcourir le corps de l'autre après avoir enlevé nos hauts.

Alors qu'il allait enlever mon soutien-gorge, des pleurs retentirent dans la chambre de notre bébé. Je ris doucement et remets ma chemise pendant qu'il ferme les yeux en soupirant, à moitié frustré, à moitié amusé. Je sors de la pièce en me recoiffant doucement et j'entre dans le petit univers de notre enfant. Je prends la fillette rougie par les larmes dans mes bras et la secoue avec douceur pour la calmer. Je soutiens sa tête et l'allonge sur la table à langer pour changer sa couche qui semble, visiblement, pleine.

Je la nettoie et change son body pour un autre, plus frais. Je la retourne sur le ventre pour attacher les boutons dans son dos et elle gigote doucement en relevant la tête. Quelques pleurs sortent de sa bouche, mais ils sont moins puissants qu'auparavant. Je ne peux pas la nourrir de nouveau, cela l'habituerait à un mauvais rythme alimentaire. Je comprends alors que le pyjama que je lui ai mis lui donne beaucoup trop chaud. Je l'enlève et je la laisse en body. Je la prends dans mes bras, la berce doucement. Avec ses trois kilos et demi, elle me semble légère comme une plume. Je reprends le plaid dans lequel je la porte habituellement et elle s'empare du tissu en inspirant l'odeur qui s'y est le plus souvent accrochée. Celle de son père.

Peeta arrive quelques instants plus tard. Je le regarde tendrement. Il semble être fatigué. Je le comprends. C'est lui qui se lève la nuit pour calmer notre enfant. J'ai encore l'épuisement de l'accouchement. J'ai mis plus de vingt-neuf heures à avoir notre bébé et ce n'est pas évident à rattraper. Mais ça a valu le coup d'attendre, comme il aime dire. Il a raison, après tout. Ce petit trésor est le fruit d'un profond amour.

Je me détache de son regard quand il le baisse vers notre fille. Endormie. Elle est endormie dans mon étreinte. Je souris devant ce magnifique tableau qu'elle est à elle seule. Peeta m'enlace par la taille et appose un baiser sur l'arête du nez de la petite. Je connais Peeta sous toutes ses facettes. Le voir père est sûrement une des plus belles. Avec notre bébé, il est la personne la plus pure que je connaisse.

Les cicatrices des Jeux et de la guerre ne se refermeront certainement jamais, mais grâce à notre enfant, elles semblent apaisées. Le temps de quelques heures, quelques jours, avant qu'il n'ait une migraine atroce à cause des restes de venin de guêpe ou que je reste clouée au lit, refusant de faire face au monde extérieur. Pourtant, nous trouvons, grâce à l'autre, la force de continuer notre chemin, main dans la main. Et notre bébé l'embellit de son sourire, de sa mine sereine et de sa bouille adorable. La vie semble tellement meilleure quand les personnes que vous aimez plus que tout au monde restent éternellement près de vous, à vous chérir et vous protéger.

Mon si adoré défunt père. Notre éternel et joyeux Finnick. Ma regrettée et merveilleuse Prim. Mon doux Peeta. Notre bébé bonheur.


End file.
